


Something to Live For

by Johnstonmara353



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnstonmara353/pseuds/Johnstonmara353
Summary: Daryl finds Andrea in the small library of the CDC. She hadn’t spoken since they arrived. She was struggling and no one seemed to notice.
Relationships: Andrea/Daryl Dixon
Kudos: 3





	Something to Live For

Something to Live for

Andrea/Daryl

Summary: Daryl finds Andrea in the small library of the CDC. She hadn’t spoken since they arrived. She was struggling and no one seemed to notice. 

Daryl went to look for her after Dale had found her getting sick on the floor of the bathroom. He checked her room first, not finding anything but her backpack. Then moved on to the game room that was set up at the end of the hallway. There she was, curled up in the arm chair with her gun in her lap. She was fast asleep. He could still see the tear tracks on her cheeks. She was exhausted. Hadn’t really slept since the attack on the camp. Amy had died barely two days ago and she hadn’t had the chance to breath. Hadn’t had the chance to grieve her sisters death. The sister that was killed in front of her and she had to kill her again once Amy came back. How was she still standing? How had she not completely freaked out on them by now?

Daryl crouched down in front of the chair. He could smell the alcohol on her clothes and breath. He shook her leg gently, but received nothing in return. 

“Andrea? Come on, babe,” he whispered, shaking her shoulder softly.

She moaned. Trying to push him away from her. The gun sliding from her lap and into his hand. He placed the gun in his waist band before turning back her. 

He was failing at getting her into bed. He had promised Dale he would make sure she wasn’t too upset to sleep. Now he couldn’t even get her to wake up. “Time for bed, Princess.” He nudged her leg again. Reaching up and brushing the hair from her face. Feeling her flinch under his touch. 

She finally opened her eyes. If Daryl had to guess how much alcohol she had when they weren’t looking, he would be positive it was more than she had drank in her lifetime. Her eyes were watery and blurry. Her cheeks were bright red as if she had a fever. And her speech was so slurred he barely made out what she was saying. “Can’t sleep in that room alone. I need Amy,” she muttered. 

Daryl slipped his arms under her legs. “I can’t leave you in here,” he said. He couldn’t leave her in that room alone. She was drunk off her ass. Barely able to remain conscious enough to tell him no. And he knew Shane was still wondering around. He wasn’t gonna leave her out in the open and defenseless when Shane was already acting like a psychopath. 

Andrea swatted at his arm. “Leave me alone,” she whined as she felt his arm snake around her waist. She was tired. And she was sinking further and further into the black hole of depression that she had fought so hard to save herself from years before. She had taken the pills. Had gone to the therapy sessions. But nothing helped. Reconnecting with Amy brought her back. She loved life again. She loved just being the big sister and not the high power lawyer. And now, everything was gone. 

Daryl easily lifted her into his arms. Adjusting her weight for her to lean her head against his shoulder. She was dead on her feet. She couldn’t have walked back to her room if she could even remember where it was. “Time for bed, Andrea,” he whispered. Carrying her out of the game room and down the empty hall. Most of the group had already gone to bed. Carol and Sophia bunking in the room at the end of the hall. Lori and Rick sharing a room a cross the hall next to Dale. He couldn’t remember where Shane had thrown his shit when they arrived. Andrea was supposed to be in the room next to his. It wasn’t on purpose, it just happened to work out that way. 

Andrea whined, trying to wiggle from his grasp as he approached their room. The fight was already out of her. Physically she couldn’t do anything. Not sleeping for already three days did that to her. All she had was her voice, and she could barely use that. “Stop, Daryl, please. Can’t sleep...”

He gripped her tighter. His heart broke for her. He knew exactly how she felt. He believed Merle was still alive somewhere, but he still lost his brother. He had no idea where he was. No idea if he had found another group, or if he was looking for him. Daryl understood how deep her pain went. And he knew that one night wasn’t gonna fix everything for her, but it wouldn’t hurt him to try. “You’re sleeping in my room. You won’t be alone.”

She smiled. Nuzzling closer to his chest and finally relaxing. She felt protected. For the first time in the last several days she felt like she could lay down her guard. Be vulnerable. Grieve the many losses she has had. But he was the last person she expected to show her this kindness. She had expected Jackie or Carol to come looking for her. But it was the one man she has tried to stay away from. The man Amy knew she had an attraction for. She was the only one that knew. And he had never shown her any affection. He had never shown her a single act of kindness; until now. “Daryl’s nice,” she whispered into his chest. Even in her drunken state, she was still embarrassed. She had never let her guard down with men. Even before the end of the world, she had protected herself. She had never allowed a man to carry her to his bed when she was this drunk. Actually, she had never been that drunk that a man had to do that. 

Daryl knew the sacrifice that she was making. She was giving herself to him. Trusting him to protect her. He grumbled something under his breath. Holding her closer to his chest. Smelling the soap on her hair. He would never deny that she was an attractive woman. Hell, she was everything he could have asked for before the world went to shit. She was beautiful and had a smart mouth. He couldn’t have asked for someone more perfect for him. But Daryl didn’t let anyone in easily. He didn’t trust easy. The abuse that he had suffered at the hands of his father drove the belief home that even the people you love will hurt you in the end. But it wasn’t his head that was leading this battle; it was his heart. And his heart refused to listen to the evil thoughts rolling around in his head as he nudged the door to his room open with his foot. 

Finally entering his room, he laid her on the queen size bed, before going back to the door and locking it behind them. Normally, he would leave the door open in case something were to happen in the night and he was needed. But he wasn’t alone tonight. He had Andrea with him. And he knew once Dale couldn’t find her in the morning, he would come looking for her. He didn’t want Dale barging in on them and waking her up. He was annoying that way. She needed to sleep off the alcohol. And she definitely didn’t need someone asking her questions and pestering her at the very moment she wakes up. And he sure as hell didn’t want someone walking into his room unannounced. 

He pulled her shoes from her feet, leaving her in the gray sweatpants and blue t shirt she had been given after her shower. He watched her curl up in a ball facing his side of the bed. Her knees almost to her chest. She twirled the loose curls between her fingers. Biting her lower lip. He could see she was a little more sober than he had originally thought, but not enough that he was going to turn her away. He might not be the most sensitive guy in the group, but he carried a soft spot for her. He knew she wasn’t as strong as she made everyone believe. She wasn’t the hateful, gun-slinging bitch that he heard Lori call her. She was broken. She developed the personality to protect herself; to keep everyone away. He could see right through the hateful comments and nasty looks because he did the same thing. 

After kicking his shoes off, he stripped down to his undershirt and boxers. Placing her gun on the side table for her to see. If she wanted it, he would have gladly given it to her. But she just nodded. Not making eye contact with him. Watching the wall behind him as if he wasn’t even there. As he crawled into bed, he watched her face. She looked anything but peaceful. She looked tormented. Even the gallons of alcohol couldn’t wipe Amy’s face from her mind. For a moment he wanted to get Jackie. She could always comfort Andrea when she was upset. But it was late and he didn’t want to wake her. It was their one chance for a good nights sleep. And if Andrea wanted Jackie she would have asked for her. She seemed completely comfortable with his presence. He laid down next to her. Pulling the blanket over the both of them. He switched the light off on the side table but left the night light on Andrea’s side of the bed on. The light from the small bulb, enough to fill the room with a light yellow glow. 

Andrea had curled on her side, facing the man that she believed would have left her for dead a long time ago. But he was smiling at her. Brushing the thick blonde curls behind her ear. She was more awake than she had been a few moments before. And she wasn’t as drunk as Daryl believed her to be. She had always been attracted to him. She was surprised that more women in the group weren’t getting hot and bothered over him. 

His hand rested on her cheek. Not wanting their limited contact to end. “You should try to sleep,” he said. “You know those damn kids are gonna look for you in the morning.” 

It was true. Every morning, Sophia and Carl would come to the RV and wake her and Amy for the day. She had a feeling it had more to do with Amy then her. And she had a feeling that wasn’t about to change just because their location had. The kids would come looking for her eventually. But she enjoyed it. Never having the joy of children herself, she was quickly becoming accustom to their constant neediness. She had never not loved children. Once she worked her way into the civil rights office, she requested to be placed on the juvenile cases. Wanting to help them. To guide them in some way that only she could. If she was being completely honest with herself she loved kids. Had wanted them at one point in her life. Had wanted one badly in her mid-twenties. “It’s a good wake up call,” she whispered.

Daryl huffed, “If you like screaming demons.” He never understood how Andrea could be happy and excited about jumping, screaming kids first thing in the morning. And he had never seen her with them without a smile on her face. He had never thought about it before; seeing Andrea as a mother. But as he imagined it, he smiled. She would be a good mother. But he didn’t want to show his excitement. He didn’t want to think about her in that way. He couldn’t. What if she wouldn’t want him? He wasn’t exactly father material. He couldn’t even be sure she even wanted her own children. It wasn’t an area they talked about. 

Andrea laughed. She caught the smile on his face. She could see that spark in his eyes as he made fun of the children. She knew he didn’t mean anything he said. He loved Carl and Sophia. He watched out for them when no one else was. And he was patient with them which was surprising to her. Even when Sophia wanted to play dolls with him; he would play. She could see him being a good father. And that picture in her head made her smile a little more. Glancing down as his hand took hers under the blanket. “I think about it every now and then. Even now. Playing with Sophia or teaching Carl to fish, I think about it.” She watched the side of his mouth twitch. His hand come up and brush his face. He was blushing. But his other hand continued to stroke hers under the blanket. 

Daryl turned on his side to face her. Watching her face. She was smiling. It was finally a full blown Andrea smile. She liked talking about this. And Daryl was always up for a little weird conversation. “Think about what? How much alone time you loose during the day?” He never had a younger sibling to look after. Never had a nieces or nephews to babysit. He couldn’t even remember a time that he held a baby. Besides spinning Sophia around and tossing Carl up in the air, he never had real contact with kids. But he had never hated the thought. 

Andrea shook her head. Pulling the blanket back and glancing down at their joined hands. It was a different feeling for her. She had had Amy by her side for months. Sleeping next to her for months. She never had to worry about being alone. Now, instead of Amy’s small hand in hers, it was Daryl rough one. She had never talked to Amy about these things. It wasn’t something her babysitter needed to be thinking about. But she still wanted it. “I guess you never thought about children before?”

Daryl almost laughed. She had to be drunk. Had to be far drunker than he realized. They had never shared this much about one another the entire time they had known each other. But he was willing to play along. See how far she would go. If she became uncomfortable he would back off. “Haven’t met anyone special enough for any of that.” It was an honest answer. He had one serious girlfriend in his past, bust she didn’t want children. They had been together for seven years and she always told him she never wanted children. At the time, he was okay with that. Now, he wasn’t sure he could be okay with that again. 

She snuggled closer to him, pulling the blanket over her shivering body. She could feel the heat coming from his body. She couldn’t believe Daryl hadn’t had offers. She never had children because the men in her life either didn’t want them or she didn’t want to mix their DNA. But with Daryl it was different. They had never even talked about a relationship. Had never showed their attraction, but she was naturally comfortable with him. She had never been that comfortable with a man that quickly. “Me either.”

He laid his head on the pillows. His face close to hers. Adjusting his body to prevent him from looking at her face. “I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” he whispered, as he laid back down on his side so he could see her face. “Ya, know. If I met someone that could put up with me.”

Andrea hummed. She knew he was watching her reaction. It was time to change the subject before they became uncomfortable and never ventured into this area again. “So, you drew the short draw?” she asked, bringing their joined hands to lay next to her chest. Wanting to pull him closer for him to feel how fast her heart was beating. How nervous he maked her. A man had never made her nervous. She was usually the one scaring them away with her job title and expensive car. But Daryl scared the hell out of her. The feelings she had running through her body were ones she never felt before. It was as if every nerve ending was on fire. 

Daryl looked up. “Don’t know what you mean.” He didn’t want her to think he was only doing any of this because someone else asked him to. He also didn’t want her to push Dale away anymore than she already had. 

Andrea knew he was lying. Fortunately for her his poker face sucked that night. “Dale sent you to find me.” She smiled sweetly at him. Pulling his hand closer to her chest. She could feel the heat from his body radiating towards her. But she wanted the weight of him. Craved the feeling of a man’s arms around. Even if he just held her. All she wanted was for someone to reach out for her. To touch her. To see her reaction. 

He shrugged. “I would have found you anyway. Never saw you go to bed. Shane’s still running around actin’ ignorant.” It was true. Shane believed he ran the show. That he could order everyone around. He knew about his affair with Lori. While he was hunting in the woods he caught them going at it one day. He also saw the way he had been looking at Andrea since Rick returned to his wife and son. The way he hung all over her. The way he wanted to teach her to shoot off in the woods. He was a predator. And over his dead body will he touch the woman that was in his bed. 

She smiled. He was just as bad as Dale when it came to protecting her. Knowing what was best for her, but she still smiled. She had never seen this side of Daryl Dixon before. “You really hate him don’t you?” She almost laughed as she said it. 

Daryl tried to pull his hand away, but she held on tighter. Sticking her bottom lip out a little. The alcohol was beginning to numb all her pain. “I don’t hate him. But the way he looks at the women around here makes me sick.”

She poked a little harder. Andrea was aware Shane was a sleazebag. She was also aware that he was looking to get in her pants. But that was something she wasn’t gonna let happen. “How is that?” she whispered, moving closer to him. She could feel the heat from his bare legs as they brushed against hers. 

Daryl moved closer to her. Smelling the alcohol on her breath. Remembering she was drunk, but wanting to prove his point. He made sure she was looking in his eyes before he spoke again. “You know exactly what I’m talking about because you encourage it.” 

Suddenly she tries to pull away, but Daryl won’t let go of her hand. “The hell I do!” She didn’t know if it was the alcohol that made her react that way or if it was the fact that she knew he was right. She didn’t encourage Shane in vulnerable moments. She truly didn’t mean to encourage Shane at all. But when she wanted attention like any normal woman would. She would bend over for a little too long or wear her shorts a little high. 

He laughed. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t think y’all are doing anything on purpose. But every time you bend over he’s watching you. Whenever you’re half naked anywhere he is watching you.”

She shook her head. Moving the final few inches closer to him. Her nails gently scratching down his chest. She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips as she felt him shiver. She took his other hand that had been resting against her chest and brought it to her lips, kissing the torn knuckles. “It doesn’t matter that he watches me. I don’t care.” Andrea had noticed Shane’s attention drifting toward her more and more. She made it a point to not catch herself alone with him since they had left the Quarry. She didn’t want to give him an opportunity to do something he would regret. 

Daryl was taken aback for a second when she moved closer to him. He could almost feel her entire body next to his. “I care. It’s disgusting.” It was becoming more difficult for him to concentrate. The palm of his hand now flat against her chest. He could feel her heart beating beneath his fingertips. He never believed he would ever be this close or intimate with her. 

Andrea leaned closer, breathing in his air. Watching his face for his reaction. Her eyes locked with his. He could see it in that moment. She wasn’t drunk. Not drunk enough to hinder her thought process. She knew exactly what she was doing. “I don’t do it to get Shane’s attention,” she whispered against his lips. 

Daryl wanted to close the space between them. Wanted to taste her lips for the first time. “Sure as hell looked like it was for Shane.”

Andrea smiled against his lips. Taunting him. Wanting him to want her. Hoping she wasn’t wrong. “You were watching me,” she whispered. She always knew when he was watching her. Even if she couldn’t see him, she knew he was there. She could feel him watching her. The hairs on the back of her neck would stand up. She got goosebumps on her skin. She never felt that with anyone else. “I wanted your attention.”

Daryl growled. He could see the truth in her eyes. It was coming out due to the alcohol and recent loss, but it was there. She could tell an entire story with her eyes that were now bright green. “I wish you hadn’t drank so much,” he mumbled, pulling away slightly.

Andrea purred, her eyes dilated. “I’m not drunk.” Her body, mind, and heart were suddenly on the same page. Her entire being wanted this man. She could partly blame it on her grief, but she cared for him and was attracted to him long before Amy died. Amy’s death showed her that someone can be taken away from you at any time. She was surrounded by people and guns and her sister still died in front of her. She didn’t want to die without knowing what Daryl felt like. 

Daryl shook his head. He didn’t want it to happen this way. This wasn’t the way he saw their first time. He didn’t want her focusing on her grief or masking it with sex. It had to be special. She deserved it to be special. “Not now, Tiger.”

Andrea whined and he smiled. She was adorable when she pouted. Her bottom lip poking out slightly, her chin tilting down to gaze at him through her lashes. He was gonna love hearing that noise for the rest of his life. And enjoy making her produce new ones. “Daryl, I’m consenting. I was a lawyer.”

He loved it when she said that. Yes, she was a very successful attorney in Florida. She handled a lot of high profile cases. But that didn’t mean he was gonna take advantage of her. “Lawyers get drunk and get taken advantage of too.” Daryl laid flat on his back, pulling her into his arms. Her head laying on his chest. Her leg thrown over his thigh. “We are goin’ to sleep,” he said, kissing the top of her head.

Andrea yawned. Snuggling in closer to him. Her hand over his heart. A reminder that he was there. That he was still alive and hadn’t left her. “Party pooper,” she muttered. Sleep ready to take her away. 

Daryl squeezed her closer. “Don’t worry. In about five hours I’m gonna be waking you up to finish what you started.”

Andrea rolled her eyes, pressing a kiss to his cheek and settling back into his arms. “Promises, promises,” she muttered before she was fast asleep.


End file.
